


Steve's Birthday Surprise

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Food Sex, I'm supposed to be writing for Steggy Week, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, This is a day late but Happy Birthday Steve!, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Who would have thought?, but instead i wrote more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 01:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19599913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: Angie and Peggy give Steve the best present he could ask for.





	Steve's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I wanted to write something for Steve's birthday but I decided to, a day late but still! I finally got to write a full fic with my OT3 as well. I really like how this turned out and it was a lot of fun to write. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :D

This was going to be Steve’s first birthday celebrated with the two women he loved. And Peggy and Angie planned to make it quite the special day.

They had been planning a birthday surprise for a while now and after a bit of debate, the decided what better present than just fucking him? Steve wasn’t the type to want a party or some big expensive gift. But staying in bed with his two best girls? That he would love.

They decided Angie would put on a little outfit that they both knew Steve would love. Peggy got in touch with a seamstress she knew and had a replica USO girl outfit made. Angie had tried out years ago and was still a bit bummed that she was rejected but at least she could see the look on Steve’s face when he saw her in this. Steve would never fully admit it, but Peggy knew how much he loved being on that tour. At least the parts after the show when all the women would change in front of him and ask him to draw them.

Angie woke up first, in the same position the three usually slept in. Steve on his back with Peggy and Angie curled up on either side of him. Steve’s arm usually stretched around each of them and Peggy and Angie’s fingers interlaced as they slept, resting on Steve’s abdomen.

Angie untangled herself and padded quietly to the bathroom, hopping in the shower. Peggy would wake up soon and begin the first part of their plan. Which was just sucking Steve off but still, it was an important step.

Peggy woke up about ten minutes later. She peeked under the covers and just as she expected, Steve’s cock was standing at attention like it was in boot camp, tenting his boxers.

Peggy heard the shower running quietly and peeled the covers back to expose Steve’s member to the cool early morning air. She popped a mint into her mouth and pulled his boxers down, taking him in hand.

His cock was perfect and it amazed Peggy every time she saw it. Just the right length and width. Even to stretch her without hurting her and enough to hit every sensitive spot inside her.

Steve surprisingly was a very heavy sleeper and Peggy imagined it would take quite a few strokes to rouse him from his slumber.

Angie finished her shower and brushed her teeth before getting dressed in the costume her and Peggy had decided on.

Steve stirred awake to an amazing sensation. He couldn’t tell if he was still dreaming or not but if this was a dream he never wanted to wake up.

Peggy was stroking his cock while staring him right in the eyes, waiting for them to fully open. He opened them and flashed her that boyish grin that he was so famously known for. 

Steve’s eyes glanced downward to where Peggy’s red lacquered nails and sleek pale fingers were wrapped around his shaft, stroking him slowly.

“Well, that’s certainly one way to wake up.”

“Mmm, good morning, my darling. Happy birthday.”

Steve chuckled, “Wish my birthday was everyday if this is how you’re gonna wake me up.”

“Well, your cock was already hard, so I figured, it looked like is was suffering.”

Peggy leaned up to plant a kiss on Steve and his hand reached up to cup her cheek, pulling her deeper into the kiss. His other hand maneuvered his boxers off his legs and he chucked them across the room. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be needing them anytime soon.

Angie opened the bathroom door and stood in the door, striking her most seductive pose the same way the USO girls used to earn those war bond sales.

Just as expected, Steve’s jaw dropped open and Peggy grew a devilish grin before whispering into Steve’s ear, “Lie back, Steve. Enjoy your present.”

When Steve was younger, he could only have ever dreamed of having two gals at once. It was something Buck had told him about and Steve could barely believe it. He didn’t even really care all that much about it truly. Peggy was more than enough for him and she was perfect. But when Angie came into the equation, he certainly wasn’t complaining.

Sometimes, when they were together, they all made love. Sweet and sensual and passionate. And sometimes when they were together, they fucked. Skin-slapping, rough, hard, fast, downright filthy in the best possible way sex. Steve loved both equally. But he was pretty sure this was going to be the latter.

Steve’s mouth went dry, “Fuck, Angie. Get over here.”

“Like what you see, Brooklyn?”

“You would have fit right in back in the day. They should have had you try on the costume while auditioning. No way the could have said no then.”

Peggy and Angie both giggled and she sashayed her way over to them, joining them both on the bed and unbuttoned the top just enough to tease Steve with her cleavage and the passage between her breasts.

Angie wrapped a second hand around Steve’s cock, stroking him in sync with Peggy causing Steve to moan that soft moan that no man his size should be able to make. 

Angie leaned over to kiss him and his hand slid in the top, cupping her right breast and lightly twisting her nipple to an even stiffer peak.

Steve loved the contrast between his two loves. Peggy’s breasts were very ample, soft, and round whereas Angie’s were perky and firm.

Steve pushed Angie’s breasts closer to his mouth, eagerly looking to capture a pert nipple in his mouth but Angie pulled back sharply before he could.

“Uhuh, birthday boy. Not yet.”

“You’re killing me here.”

“What a way to go then.”

Angie and Peggy leaned over Steve’s body and captured each other’s mouths in a passionate kiss. Steve watched on in amazement, forever wondering what he had done to deserve not one but two gorgeous and amazing right partners for his life. 

“Happy birthday to me.”

“Oh, watching us isn’t your present, my darling.”

Angie and Peggy both bent down, they each removed their hands from Steve’s cock and ran their hands up and down his chest and abdomen.

The two made eye contact with one another and both leaned in, licking a stripe up both sides of Steve’s cock in unison. Steve let out a deep groan as his head fell back onto the pillow causing both the ladies to smirk.

“Fuck’s sake...this is how I die.” Steve breathed out causing both ladies to laugh.

Angie licked back down his thick shaft while Peggy sucked the head into her mouth. Steve’s head jolted up and fell back down to the pillow quickly. Peggy’s tongue swirled around the tip, lapping up and spreading the precum that was oozing from his slit.

Angie’s lips kept working the bottom half of his shaft, her lips wrapped around him as her tongue licked everywhere she could reach. Her right hand came up to cup his balls. Her nails dug in lightly as she massaged them causing Steve to groan lowly.

Peggy moaned around Steve’s cock as she took him in deeper, her lips gliding along his cock with ease.

She pulled her mouth off with a loud pop and Angie took over, taking his cock as deep as possible. Steve was frankly, massive, and his member stretched Angie’s mouth to the max. But the delicious taste more than made up for the soreness in her jaw.

Peggy climbed off the bed and headed out of the room towards the kitchen.

“Where are you going, Peg?”

“To get your other present!” Peggy called back and wow did Steve love hearing her talk in that beautiful British accent.

Peggy came back a minute later, a small can of cake frosting in her hand. Steve half laughed-half moaned at seeing it in her hands. He knew exactly what was coming and he was super excited for it.

“Get naked, Pegs. I wanna see you.”

“So demanding, Use your Captain voice and ask again.”

“Clothes. Off. Now.” Steve said again, more sternly causing Peggy’s panties to flood more than they already were.

Peggy did as she was told, this was Steve’s birthday after all. She stripped off the tiny silk nightgown she had slept in and rejoined her lovers on the bed.

She popped the cap off of the can and sprayed some of the cool frosting over Steve’s chest before licking it up, stopping to suck his nipple.

Angie stopped sucking him and went back to stroking him, allowing Peggy the space she needed. She sprayed the frosting over the head of his cock and some down the top of his shaft.

Peggy’s slender tongue darted out, licking from the end of the frosting up towards the tip. She engulfed the swollen tip and swallowed the frosting down eagerly. The cake frosting mixed with the drips of cum leaking from him combining into a strange but not unwelcome taste.

“Jesus fucking christ. Marry me. Both of you.”

“I take it you like your present, Stevie?”

“Certainly better than the Captain America underwear Tony got me in 2014.”

“Oh, you better have brought those with you.”

“Nope. They won’t be invented for a long long time.”

“Damn you, Stevie. We should stop, English.”

“Oh, lighten up, dear. I’m sure Howard can make him a pair.”

“Please don’t bring up Howard while we’re naked.”

“Actually only you and I are naked, Steve. Angie still has that delicious outfit on.”

“Want me to get naked, baby?”

“No, leave it on. You know I like the tease.”

“How the fuck did you keep your hands off the girls on the tour?”

“Most of them didn’t want me to.” Steve said, still half breathless from the hands on his cock.

They all shared a smile and Angie took the can from Peggy. She sprayed the frosting over Peggy’s breasts causing her to yelp at the coldness. The blue frosting covered her nipples and some fell down onto her belly.   
  


“C’mon, birthday boy. Have a taste.”

Steve leaned up and cupped both of Peggy’s ample breasts in his palms, kneading the soft flesh and his tongue flicked over her nipples. Peggy moaned as she watched him, watching the frosting disappear into his mouth.

They exhausted the can fairly quickly and were all fairly sticky, partly due to the frosting and partly due to sweat.

“Not to be a bother, but am I gonna be able to cum soon? You’re leaving me with blue balls here----no pun intended,” Steve added, alluding to the small drop of blue frosting on his balls.

“What do you say, Angie? Should we let him cum?”

“I suppose so. He needs to be able to last long enough for Round 2.”

They returned to his cock, Peggy sucking the top half of his shaft while Angie worked the bottom half and his balls with her lips and tongue.

It didn’t take long until Steve was panting and Peggy pulled off him before he exploded. His cum shot up like a fountain and covered his stomach and Peggy’s breasts. Angie worked him through it until every last drop was rung from him.

Peggy gathered some of his white hot cum on her finger and Angie sucked it into her mouth greedily. It wasn’t something they normally did but this was Steve’s birthday. And seeing the way his mouth went slack was well worth the tangy taste.

They wiped the rest up and cuddled into his side.

“Just tell us when you’re ready for round 2, Steve.”

‘I’m not sure I can keep going. You guys are gonna kill me.”

“Has he always been so dramatic, Peg?”

“Always, dear.”

Steve spanked them both lightly on the rear for their teasing remarks and re-positioned himself on the bed.

“Alright, I’m ready.”

“Mmm, orders Captain?” Peggy asked, using his military rank in the bedroom always spurred him on.”

“Sit on my face, Ange.”

“It’s your birthday, Brooklyn. That sounds like a present for me.”

“Shut up and sit on my fucking face. You know I love it.”

“Do as he says, dear. He’s talking far too much.”

Angie grinned as obliged him, swinging her leg over his head and positioning her cunt above Steve’s mouth. Her blue skirt covered his face causing her to giggle but Steve had no time for laughing. 

He pulled her thong to the side and inhaled her heady scent deeply before reaching up and licking from her clit to her entrance. 

Angie’s pussy tasted different from Peggy’s but he loved it all the same. She tasted tangy and slightly salty but sweet all the same. Her pubic hair was more unruly and wiry as well and he fucking loved it. It was thick and light brown and covered a triangle above her cunt.

His hands reached up to hold her thighs in place as she lowered down fully onto his face, nearly smothering him.

Angie had seen the pictures of Steve before the serum. And she knew of his extensive medical ailments. She was extremely glad that his asthma was gone because otherwise this would probably put him in the emergency room.

Steve’s long arms came in handy, he was able to pin Angie down on his face while also spreading her cunt open. His tongue darted inside and her folds closed around it.

Steve’s beard added an extra sensation and it would undoubtedly leave some marks on Angie’s skin but the way his tongue curled over her clit, she couldn’t begin to care.

“Shall I join or do you want me to just watch, my darling?”

Steve pulled back from Angie’s sopping wet cunt just long enough to tell Peggy what to do.

“On my cock, Pegs. Please.”

Peggy smiled and climbed over him. Wasting no time in sinking down on his member. The stretch was delicious and she took every inch by agonizing inch until he was fully seated inside of her warmth.

Steve groaned into Angie’s pussy and Angie fell forward from the pleasure. Peggy caught her, holding her up by her perky breasts before leaning in the kiss her again.

Angie’s arms came to rest on Peggy’s shoulders as she grinded down on Steve’s face. He was lapping at her cunt at an extremely fast pace and Angie was going to explode any second now.   
  


Peggy lifted herself up, resting on the balls of her feet so that her legs were bent and began to bounce on Steve’s cock.

Her walls clenched around his heat and resisted every time she pulled off of him.

The three of their moans were filling the room, even though Steve’s were mostly muffled into Angie’s ass.

Steve’s hand reached down around Angie’s body and rubbed at Peggy’s clit with the perfect amount of pressure needed to get her over the edge.

She went back to a kneeling position, unable to support her own weight as her orgasm was about to erupt through her body. 

When Angie leaned and capture Peggy’s nipple in her mouth, she was gone, pleasure burst through her like a volcano erupting and she coated Steve’s cock with her cum.

Steve was gone as soon as Peggy’s walls clenched around him. She was so tight that he couldn’t pull out of her if he wanted to, and he never wanted to. His cum filled her some drizzled out down his shaft, pooling on his pelvis.

Angie followed soon after when Steve added two fingers into her tight core, arching and dragging them along her G spot over and over until her juices poured into his mouth and he swallowed every drop as she screamed his name over and over again.

Panting and breathless, Peggy and Angie both crawled off of Steve and curled into his side, both kissing his jaw before capturing his mouth in a threeway kiss.

“Wow,” Angie exclaimed, barely able to speak, “After what we just did, you’d think it was my birthday. That was more of a present for me than you.”

“Please. My two best girls happy is the best present I could ask for.”

“Such a sap,” Peggy added.

“Jeez, English, where did you find this boy?” 

“Oh, shush. You love him.”

“Maybe just a little.” Angie teased, earning her a pinch on the rear.

“You use up all the hot water this morning, Angie? We are gonna need a shower.”

“We should be fine. Besides, I think we’ll be plenty hot in there.”

Steve glanced over and the clock to see it was just past nine in the morning. They had spent the over and hour fucking each other senseless and their day was just beginning.

“Well, I say we take that shower and head down to the parade.”

“Sounds like a plan, dear. We should go see the fireworks tonight too.”

“I’d love to. Just so long as we get home before midnight for round 3.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Peggy/Angie/Steve is an OT3 that I absolutely love and they really need more fics. I really hope this pairing picks up some fans.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated! I would love to know what everyone thought! :D
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife  
> Twitter: @IronAssMan


End file.
